regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Age of Strife 2: Episode 04
Recap ]] Sunday, 30th October, 56 AoS In the aftermath of the refusal of Sheriff Bruce, the party regrouped to develop a plan. Stefan expressed the meeting with the man the sheriff had that they intruded on felt a little off place, to which Luther responded seeing that man before at the Brewery. This notion seemed further out of place as this was the area the Longclaw Gang operated out of. The party decided to head to the Brewery to inquire on this man and while they were there Stefan requested Luther to inquire on acquiring ale to take to the Centaur to trade in the name of Ash Lithman. Luther agreed to this notion and established the principle of later in the day approaching Lord Rilme Lithman about covering the fees for the ale. Upon investigating at the Brewery the party learned the man they seen dealing with the sheriff was a ranking member of the most powerful gang in the North West area of the city. This particular man is a collector who collects a tax or protection fee on everyone in the area. The man's name was Ash and he was apart of the Bloody Trolls gang. Upon learning this information the party felt like it was a checkmate on the sheriff as it shows him working with the gangs and receiving money from them. On top of learning these details the party also acquired six barrels of ale to trade with the centaurs. Following the information gathering and bartering at the Brewery the party split up. Luther and Stefan approached Lord Lithman about covering the ale fee, to which Lord Lithman agreed. Ginger went off and purchased traveling gear for the journey to River Groove and Tybarodite went off and gathered toys to make Zayne speak with a checkmate on the Sheriff. Once the party accomplished the goals they had in splitting up, they regathered at the Sheriff Station and confronted about Ash of the Bloody Trolls. The party pretty much called him crooked and if he cut out the tongue of Zayne without giving them a couple days to get the information they want out of him, they would ruin his name as he works with the gangs of the city. This plan of blackmailing and checkmating Sheriff Bruce completely backfired on the party. The Sheriff did not back down and basically called the party naive fools who have no idea how the city works. Sheriff Bruce did not back off and instead informed the party that his men were coming at that very moment with proper tools to remove Zayne's tongue. As the party walked out of the Sheriff Station they were met at the door with the men with the tools. Ginger initially tried to block the door so they could not get in but ultimately there is nothing the party could do without full on assaulting Sheriff Bruce and his men to stop what was taking place. Following these failed attempts the party spent the rest of the day spreading rumors of the Sheriff's corruptness floating the name Crooked Bruce. Monday, 31st October, 56 AoS In the morning the party leave Waadsworth and head off to River Grove with a cart with 4 barrells of ale. The day's travel was uneventful. On their way to River Grove, the family stop to spend the night at Thornwatch Keep. The night at Thornwatch was a little eerie as the keep was next to empty with Baroness Joan Lorwin and her family out of the area in Highport for the Corrination of King Orwyn Ironwyrm. Inside Thornwatch there was only one Knight and one officer defending it. The Knight the party dealt with was Kel Bryor who was very kind and hospitable to the party. Her people discovered Ash Lithman and his Bodyguard's horses abandoned a mile away from River Grove. With so little defence on the keep Luther and Tybarodite discussed raiding the keep and killing the men defending it but ultimately decided it was best to refrain and the night passed peacefully. Tuesday, 1st November, 56 AoS The next morning the party geared up and proceeded to move east towards the River Grove forest, the home of the Centaurs. Upon arriving at the River Grove the party was unsure of what would be the best course of action in summoning the Centaurs. At first the party discussed moving in on the forest and searching for them on the inside. Stefan expressed concerns with this plan and instead the Party sounded their ram horns in unity to give a summons to the Centaurs. About fifteen to thirty minutes later the party witnessed some movement in the forest and following the movement a Centaur emerged. The half horse, half man creature stood nearly eight feet tall and wield a monstrous club. As the Centaur emerged Luther quickly hailed him. Talks ensued, a barrel of ale was gifted, trade was established and most importantly the party learned what came of Ash Lithman. The Centaurs revealed that Ash and his bodyguard were attacked down by the river by Brown-Haired Humans. The bodyguard was killed and Ash was taken to the other side of the River and drug off into the meadow lands. Following the interaction with the Centaurs as the party was preparing to head back to the city a conflict broke out between the Thorne children. Tybarodite feeling frustrated as during the interaction with the Centaur Stefan scolded him lead to him exploding. Tybarodite turned to Stefan and out of character ask Stefan to “Guess what?”. At first Stefan had no response. Again Tybarodite said “Guess What?”. When Stefan finally responded with “What?” he was met by the first of Tybarodite square in his face. This turned into a huge fight between Tybarodite and Stefan. The fight after Tybarodites fist was merely a screaming match between Tybarodite and Stefan that can basically be summed up with Stefan declaring to Tybarodite that Tybarodite doesn't belong with them and he will never be a noble. Once things calm down, the party made their way back to Thornwatch Keep. The family speak again with Kel Bryor and convey what the Centaurs told them. Kel Bryor brought up a possible suspects, some bandits who hunt along the edge of the Lazit River, the Gill Gang. Since there are no longer any villages along the North-East Bank of the river, the Thornes will have to return to Waadsworth to get across the river. The family spend another night at Thornwatch Keep. Wednesday, 2nd November, 56 AoS The Thornes returned to Waadsworth. They split up and carry out different tasks. Luther and Tybarodite approached Lord Lithman with the news of what took place and let him know they would be getting a tracker and pursuing the route that Ash Lithman was dragged away. While Luther and Tybarodite were speaking with Lord Lithman, Stefan was actually out hiring a tracker as Ginger approached their father, Lord William Thorne about the drama between Tybarodite and Stefan. Lord Thorne encouraged Ginger to respond with love and told Ginger that he believed she would be Luther's greatest asset moving forward. Thursday, 3rd November, 56 AoS With the tracker Bertha in toe the party headed to the location that the Centaurs pointed out as being the place where Ash Lithman was dragged off. It took sometime for the party to arrive to the location but upon arriving Bertha began scouring the area. Shortly into scouring the area Bertha was able to pick up a strong track that appeared to be a track of a boat being dragged off. The party begin following Bertha as Bertha followed the tracks. The tracks lead to a small village named Darbloom. Upon entering Darbloom with a little investigation the party learned the village was run by Lord Kel Rugspin Greendal. The condition of this village was poor and faint with any wealth far removed. Looking upon this village one would see just why this age is an age of strife! Upon entering the village the party not knowing where to turn headed to the manor of Kel Rugspin Greendall. When the party met Kel Greendall, Tybarodite was reminded of how his father said the Greendalls were not particularly fond of House Thorne as with every question and request the annoyance of Kel Greendall was quite obvious. When all routes of investigation in Darbloom was exhausted as a last resort in the search for Ash Lithman the Thorne's began going door to door in search for Ash Lithman. One of the first houses the Thorne's approached, the party was met by a shady individual who did not welcome the search of his house. The disdain of the individual did not stop the search though and Luther proceeded to make his way into the house. Upon entering the house Luther was met by a storm of clubs and was knocked unconscious before he could even cry out. It is the culprits. A massive fight ensued that saw Stefan struggle to have a presence and Tybarodite falling before he could do any true damage. In the midst of these struggles Ginger was a shining beacon who nearly soloed the entire gang! Days prior Lord William Thorne declared Ginger would be Luther's greatest asset and on this day those words proved true! Following the fight the Thorne took one of these gang members alive, they manage to stabilize Luther as he was at the edge of death and most importantly the party found the boy they were looking for! They found Ash Lithman bound and gagged in a closet in the underground basement. The Family loot the basement before Kel Rugspin Greendall arrives on the scene. They find treasure; 97 gold, 310 silver, 930 copper, 2 silver candlesticks, 1 green & brown silk jacket. Ginger talks with Kel Rugspin Greendall. The Kel Greendall identifies the bandits as local villagers. Kel Greendall offers a place for the family to stay to recover from the battle, while he sends a rider to inform Lord Lithman that his son has been found. The party earn 175 gold. Experience 619 exp each Category:Age of Strife 2 Episodes